


Saying Goodbye

by Meandsushiroll



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandsushiroll/pseuds/Meandsushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of Prompt: ReiGisa where after graduating college, Nagisa is ready to go off into space and Rei is there to say goodbye to him and show his support, despite his fears of Nagisa maybe not being prepared enough to take flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

"Did you remember to cancel your cell phone service ?" Rei said  as he looked over the contents of Nagisa's suitcase laid open on their bed. He was always bad at packing, he wanted to make sure everything was there. 

"Yes Rei-chan. " Nagisa said through the  gargled  sound of him brushing his teeth.

"How about those magazines? You know they charge your card every month so-"

"I  did  that a week ago  Rei-chan!"

"Did you speak to your parents?"

"Yes, first thing w hen I got up."

"Did you remember to pack your photos? All of them? B ecause the one of you and I at our honeymoon is missing and so is the one from nationals our second year and-"

"They're in my messenger bag Rei-chan! Jeez, we already went through this all last night!" Nagisa sighed, finally emerging from the bathroom, enjoying the last shower he was going to have in a while and flopped down next to his suitcase. 

In the ten years since high school, Nagisa hadn't really  changed all that much, at least physically. He'd only grown a few centimeters more during college and still had those mischievous, almost glowing eyes that Rei had fallen in love with. Maybe he was a little more muscular from the training, but not by much.  The only real difference now is the buzz cut he was forced to get for his journey. 

"Anything else you wanna ask me about?" he asked, smil ing  up at him, amusement clear on his face . 

"I just want to make sure you are ready Nagisa-kun." 

" I   _am_  ready Rei-chan!" Nagisa  says brightly,  grabbing his hand,  "I have been working for this for the past  six  years  remember?"

"Yes I know Nagisa-kun, but it's just..."

"Just  what?"

"Just that..."  _ You still eat binge eat Iwatobi cremes. You still sleep too long in the morning. You still leave your  underwear on the floor  after you  shower. You still play silly pranks. You still forget to turn off the lights when you leave the room. I still love you so much  and you ' re leaving me  and I don't know what I'll do when you're gone and space travel still isn't safe enough for you to go  and how can you  l eave me behind? _  Rei looked down and  choked back a sob.

"Rei- chan," a pair of warm, loving arms, slipped around his neck. "It's okay. I know you're just trying to help me.  Thank you."  Nagisa kissed him softly, not wanting to heat things up, they had to be at the launch pad in an hour, and tucked his head under Rei's chin. "I'm so lucky I have you Rei-chan."

"No  I'm  the lucky one ." Rei said, feeling guilty and sad and scared and proud and loved. He wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist, missing the fluffy blonde hair he would have found comfort in.   As he held Nagisa in his arms, he didn't know how he could ever let him go. 

_ Yes, you are right  Nagisa- kun _ ,  he  thought, squeezing him eve r so  tightly.  _ You are ready. It's just I'm not. _


End file.
